


Amo la manera en que me mientes

by RonaldBKnox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldBKnox/pseuds/RonaldBKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve descubre la verdad detrás de la adopción de su hijo Peter. La situación le obliga a tomar medidas del asunto, sin detenerse a pensar en su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo la manera en que me mientes

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Precuela del fanfic "Frágil".

Esta es la primera página de nuestra historia. Tony había llegado de su viaje de negocios, con la noticia de que tramitó los papeles de adopción. Las discusiones por el tema eran de tal magnitud, que tuvimos que dejar el asunto a un lado. Pero entonces llegó y me informó todo, así de golpe y sin respirar. Yo acepté, entusiasmado y con una sonrisa amplia, asintiendo como quien quiere la cosa. Tuvimos que pasar varias pruebas y firmar tantos papeles que hastiaban. Entonces fue cuando Peter, a la edad de un año, llegó a la torre tras haber quedado huérfano.

Fue Tony quien pasaba más tiempo con él. Le leía cuentos para irse a dormir, le ayudaba con sus problemas y lo incentivaba a ser un buen niño, con una inteligencia increíble. Yo, en cambio, me hice cargo de sus necesidades mientras Tony pasaba el tiempo en su trabajo.

Esa noche los encontré dormidos a los dos, Peter sobre el pecho de Tony y, éste último, con un libro en la mano colgante del borde de la cama. Los observé por última vez antes de ir a acobijarlos con las ásperas frazadas.

Ambos sonrieron entre dormidos.

_Yo sonreí._

* * *

 

Una vez, Peter, con tan sólo ocho años, me encontró en el baño llorando. Yo hacía en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas y pegando la espalda contra la pared. Mis ojos entre mis brazos y las lágrimas de una disputa más fuerte cada día. Tony siempre utilizaba la excusa del trabajo para las eternas ausencias en la torre. Cada vez que le reclamaba, soltaba con veneno que el trabajo lo tiene ocupado. Como aquella vez que una mujer salía de la torre y otra disputa se desató, con Peter de por medio, liándose de improperios por parte de Tony.

Fue cuando terminamos más separados, Tony pasando la noche en su torre y yo llorando en el baño de mi departamento, con Peter supuestamente durmiendo.

— ¿Por qué lloras, papi?—me preguntó, hincándose delante de mí.

—Por nada, enano. No deberías estar despierto a esta hora—le respondí, evadiendo su pregunta y limpiándome las lágrimas, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

—Es que no puedo dormir sin papá—me reclamó, acercándose aún más. Haciéndose un hueco entre mis brazos para descansar allí, sentado sobre mi regazo—, lo extraño y mucho. ¿Tú lo extrañas?

—Sí, Peter. Lo extraño—declaré, estrujándolo contra mi pecho.

—Él volverá, papi. Yo lo sé—dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

Yo sonreí, más por él que por mí.

—Sí, cariño. Volverá...—susurré contra su cabello.

Y me dolió mentirle a él, que con su inocencia espera a su padre.

_Pero más dolería decirle que su padre quería a otras personas._

* * *

Era la décima quinta vez que festejábamos la navidad junto a Peter. Él, entusiasmado abría tantos regalos como le fuera posible. Chillaba al momento de ver uno de esos juguetes tan ostentosos que vio en algún momento en la televisión.

Sin embargo, pareció palidecer al abrir mi regalo para él. Tony lo miraba expectante y con una sonrisa amplia, satisfecha.

—¡Gracias, Steve!—exclamó, poniéndose presuroso el suéter con el escudo del Capitán América impreso en él, tropezándose consigo mismo entre los envoltorios de regalos.

Le quedaba un poco grande, pero su sonrisa era radiante y eso era lo que realmente me importaba.

Vino saltando de sofá en sofá hasta dar conmigo y Tony, abrazándonos fuertemente a ambos. Yo también los abracé a ambos, estrujándolos en mí, queriendo tenerlos tan cerca del corazón. Entonces les susurré, calmado:

―Gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Son lo que más amo en esta vida.

_Y yo no mentía._

* * *

Fue la noche siguiente en la que entré a su taller, justo para encontrar algún índice o pista que me permitiera conocer su destino. Busqué entre sus cosas. En las cajas, en los aparatos extraños que suele crear; hasta que conseguí dar con los papeles de adopción de Peter y, más abajo, otro documento de papel amarillento oculto. Releí todo, una y mil veces más y seguía sin creerme nada. Era todo una farsa, una vil mentira suya para ocultar su ingratitud.

El viaje, el tiempo sin hablarnos, la falta de diálogo, su falta de cariño; todo tenía sentido. Mis conocidos lo repitieron hasta el cansancio y yo, necio a ver la verdad, tuve que hallarme revisando documentos que jamás debí ver. Porque el que busca encuentra, y no siempre es algo de su agrado. Y, por si fuera poco, tuvo la desfachatez de ocultármelo. Quedando sin más remedio que desparramarme en mi propia miseria, con un llanto ahogado y la espalda contra la pared helada. Los papeles aún en mano, queriendo destruirlos y borrarlos del mapa. Al fin de cuentas, eran falsos.

Enjugué mis ojos con el dorso de mi diestra, queriendo pelear contra lo inevitable. Olvidarme de todo, desaparecer y espantarme de que alguna vez lo amé.

—Todo esto es una farsa—dije, tirando los papeles los cuales se dispersaron irregularmente por delante de mí.

_Porque Tony me mintió cuando dijo que adoptamos, al fin, a Peter._

* * *

 

Tony me halló sentado en el suelo de su taller, llorándole un río por su indiferencia, su engaño.

―Steve, ¿qué ha pasado, cariño?―me sujetó por el hombro, yo lo aparté con un manotazo. Pareció sorprenderse, aunque su gesto seguía sereno.

―¿Qué significa esto, Anthony?―alcé el documento con su nombre en la parte superior―. ¿Peter es realmente tu hijo? ¡Dímelo!―exclamé ya ofuscado, eufórico.

Al principio trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, luego encaró hacia mí, quitándome de las manos el documento y arrojándolo a una esquina hecho un bollo.

―¡No tienes por qué entrar a revisar mis cosas, Steven!―espetó con agresividad, pateando las cajas a sus pies. Me erguí, parándome frente a su persona.

―Me has estado mintiendo todos estos años... y yo creyéndote como el ingenuo que soy. No puedo creer que tengas las desfachatez de hacerme esto...―señalé, mi dedo temblaba al apuntarle. No decía nada, sólo me observaba―, yo confié en ti y ¿así me lo pagas? ¿Realmente no te importaron estos veinte años juntos?

―Tú no entenderías... ―murmuró.

―Claro que lo entiendo. Me has sido infiel... y... y no te entiendo ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?―mis manos levemente alzadas, mi rostro ya empapado, mis ojos hinchados, sin más lágrimas por llorar―. ¿Sabes qué?―dije, agachándome a tomar los «papeles de adopción» de Peter. Los destrocé frente a su cara y se los eché como cuando el viento te sopla con furia en el rostro―, quédate con tus mentiras y búscate a alguien quien te las aguante, porque, siéndote sincero, yo ya no soporto todo esto.

Me observó por unos segundos, despeinándose fugazmente con ambas manos para luego tirar la taza con café sobrante de la noche anterior.

―¿Qué le diré a Peter?―espetó, amargo, apretando la mandíbula.

―Invéntale una mentira como lo has hecho todos estos años. Él puede contar conmigo con lo que sea. Tú... tú, en cambio, no―y me giré para salirme de allí, evitándolo con la mirada. Al llegar al umbral, me tomó por el brazo y me hizo voltearme. Yo le empujé y cayó de espaldas al suelo―. No me toques, por favor. No quiero imaginarme a quién más has tocado con tus sucias manos.

Mis ojos volvieron a llorar y golpeé el vidrio que componía las paredes de su taller, haciéndolo añicos al igual que mis nudillos ahora sangrantes. El dolor no se comparaba al de mi pecho.

_Porque amar tanto a ese hombre jamás podría haber dolido tanto._

* * *

Habían pasado un par de años desde mi partida, Anthony no había vuelto a llamar. Peter no ha sabido nada sobre mí desde entonces. Me pareció injusto el no darle explicaciones, sobre todo porque él no tenía la culpa de nada. Fue entonces cuando decidí ir a verlo cuando saliera del instituto.

—Peter—murmuré, frotándole los brazos. Entonces quitó mi tacto amablemente con su mano. Su indiferencia logró entristecerme de a momentos.

—Tú me abandonaste—me recriminó, con los ojos llorosos. En ese punto, su amigo se marchó de allí, sin decir ni una palabra. Negué varias veces, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Me abandonaste a mí y a papá, Steve.

—No...—y el susurro salió tan dolido como yo, aunque quisiese ocultarlo—. Nunca te abandonaría. Sólo quería tu bienestar. De veras, tienes que creerme, por todos los santos, Peter. Debes creerme.

Se hizo hacia atrás a paso lento, sus ojos vidriosos y pasos torpes.

—No puedo creer nada de alguien que prometió no abandonarme y luego se vio haciendo lo que prometió que no haría. —Y corrió.

Corrió tan lejos como pudo, perdiéndose entre la gente. Vestía el suéter que le regalé esa misma navidad donde les dije cuánto los amo. Lo sigo haciendo, aunque rencoroso. No por él, sino por Anthony.

Sigo sin creerme que mi hijo me trate con indiferencia cuando yo fui quien lo crió desde pequeño, quien le cuidó y protegió.

_Yo soy su padre._

* * *

Después del intento por recuperar a mi hijo, traté incesante de llamar a Anthony. En ninguna oportunidad contestó ni devolvió la llamada. No puede verle hasta que llamó desesperado, diciéndome incoherentemente la situación de Peter. No tardé mucho en llegar, tampoco con dar la habitación en la que Peter estaba instalado. Tony estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla con los brazos colgando de su regazo hasta entre medio de sus piernas. Parecían hablar amenamente, aunque Peter debió de estar llorando, se le nota en los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Mi presencia alertó a Tony, quien rápidamente se movió de su asiento, murmurándole algo a Peter que no logré escuchar. Y se volvió hacia mí, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Cómo está?—fue lo primero que pregunté, sin interesarme por Tony en cuestión.

—Hola—habló con tono sarcástico—, es de mala educación el no saludar.

—Me da igual si te saludo o no—espeté, severo—. A mí me interesa mi hijo.

Tony gesticuló un gesto despectivo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está mejor. Sólo una recaída, un simple resfriado.

—Quiero hablar con él—dije, acercándome a la puerta, amagando a abrirla cuando su mano me quitó de allí.

—Peter lo que menos quiere en este momento es hablar contigo. No ha sido el mismo desde que lo abandonaste—explicó, parándose en frente de la puerta, evitándome cualquier pasaje.

Mis puños se apretaron con rudeza, tronando los nudillos.

—Yo no lo abandoné—gruñí, haciéndome un paso al frente—. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente. Déjame pasar.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Él necesita tiempo para superar tu abandono y...

—¿¡De qué abandono me estás hablando!?—grité y retumbó todo el pasilo vacío. Tony apretó los labios en una delgada línea apenas visible—. De seguro es otra tus mentiras, ¿a qué no, Anthony?

Su mirada se agudizó, volviéndose similar a la de un felino preparado para el ataque.

—Escúchame una cosa, maldito idiota. Yo no le he mentido a Peter, jamás lo haría. Y si él

no quiere verte es por justa razón. Así que déjate de griteríos que estamos en un hospital.

—Claro, así como jamás me mentirías y ahí lo tienes—señalé a Peter con el dedo, Tony apretó fuerte los párpados y los puños, sus ojos parecían a punto de romper en llanto.

—Fue un error—defendió. Una lágrima derrapó por su mejilla—. Y si le mentí en algún momento, fue para protegerlo.

—¿Protegerlo de qué?

—De tu aparición, de que luego de años aparezcas diciéndole que lo quieres de vuelta y...

—¡Lo pusiste en mi contra!—grité y la garganta pareció desgarrarse dolorosamente. Tony boqueó un par de veces y negó repetidamente.

—¡Yo no lo puse en tu contra, Rogers! ¡Él se dio cuenta de la clase de padre que tiene!

—¡Sí, un padre infiel y mentiroso!—Tony entreabrió la boca, herido en el orgullo— _¡Estás destruyendo esta familia, Anthony!_ —volví a gritar. Peter me miró desde su camilla, atónito y con gesto afligido. Luego agachó la cabeza y rompió en silencioso llanto. Tony, en cambio, parecía firme, aguantando todo lo que podía.

—Vete...—soltó en un suspiro pesado.

—Tony... yo...—quise acercarme, pero me retiró.

—Sólo vete, Rogers. —Y volvió a su silla de la habitación, hablando nuevamente con Peter.

Las piernas me temblaron al intentar retroceder. Mi garganta se anudó fuerte y la picazón en los ojos anticipaba lo que tanto evité. Regresé al estacionamiento a buscar mi motocicleta. Me senté y pensé un momento lo que dije e hice. Entonces rompí a llorar, apretando los dientes.

_Terminé por romper lo poco que quedaba de nuestra familia._

* * *

 

Esa noche volví a mi viejo departamento de la ciudad. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejé. El aire se hacía pesado al entrar debido al aroma a encierro. A decir verdad, no la he habitado desde hace mucho. Sólo en caso de estar peleado con Tony. Caminé hasta la cocina, adorando una caja de cigarillos con el mechero a un lado. Me entristece el pensar de esta forma, pero me es inevitable. Supongo que es lo mejor para ellos dos.

Un chispazo y nada. Al segundo se hace presente la llamarada. Entonces lo arrojé a los recuerdos de mi viejo departamento. Observo todo a mi alrededor, contemplando los pequeños detalles. El calor aumenta gradualmente, todo se oscurece de repente y la respiración se me dificulta con el pasar de los segundos. Sonrío complacido.

Sonrío satisfecho y unas vagas lágrimas abandonan mis ojos. Me recuesto como un bebé dormido sobre su colcha y me asfixio con el humo de mis memorias y mis errores. Aparece Tony en ellas. Se muestra feliz, con su sonrisa amplia y gestos despreocupados, se encuentra solo, sin Peter siquiera a su lado. Se queda de pie allí, viéndome arder, pero no importa porque me gusta la manera en que duele todo esto que merezco. Le siguen las mentiras de este par de décadas juntos. Me saben amargas, insulsas.

Ahora siento que no me importan en lo absoluto.

Me siento _frágil_ y no importa.

Tal vez sea masoquista y tampoco me importa.

_Porque amo la manera en que me miente._

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor: No sé ustedes, pero siento que no me quedó como la historia original. Es como que le faltó más drama y angustia.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Ronald B. Knox


End file.
